Advancements in communication technologies have changed the way that many consumers shop for and purchase products and services. For example, a consumer who is interested in a particular product may use the Internet to search for information and/or availability of the product. Using a computer, the consumer may browse to a particular website associated with an organization that sells the product, or the consumer may access an Internet search engine and initiate a keyword search for information about the product.
However, such shopping techniques are not well-suited for all consumers or situations. For example, a consumer may not be aware of a particular website to which to browse to access information about a product, or the consumer may not know or may not be able to readily think of keywords that will lead an Internet search engine to produce relevant and helpful results. To illustrate, a consumer may see a particular product in which she is interested but may not know enough about the product to effectively utilize conventional shopping techniques to locate information about the product.
In addition, a keyword search performed by a conventional Internet search engine may produce results that are undesirable to the consumer and/or a marketer of a product. For example, the results may include information that is not relevant or helpful to the consumer's interest in the product. The results may also include information that a marketer of the product would prefer that the consumer not see, such as incorrect or outdated information about the product or a different product.
For at least these reasons, marketers and/or consumers would benefit from improved and/or news tools for marketing products and services.